Paperboard, chipboard and corrugated cardboard contribute to the waste stream, but are completely recyclable. Manufacturers of packaging want to encourage consumers to recycle, thus lowering the carbon footprint of the industry. Consumer goods manufacturers who offer their goods for sale in paperboard, chipboard and corrugated cardboard also want to lower their carbon footprint throughout the life cycle of the packaging. Most consumers are unaware that type of packaging is generally recyclable.
There are many ways to open packaging for the purpose of removing the goods inside, including packaging that has a second use as a display but none that relate to recycling. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.